powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Rocket Force
Power Rangers: Rocket Force takes place in an alternate universe, so these rangers were the first Rangers on their version of Earth. This is the first fan made show in the Kry Era and has a space theme. Plot In the planet of Cryodome, a planet where people are made 100% out of water, there is a war. General Boom and his Cryers are fighting General Cree and his Cryers. Cryers are foot soldiers that use weapons. Male Cryers use ranged weapons and ride bikes and females are very agile and use melee weapons. King Kry, leader of the planet, goes on Boom's side. Now Cree only has his fellow friends Krysis and Miss Ery. Boom told Cree to give up or else. Cree stood up and "died" ( he pretended like Alex from Time Force). Then he threatened Earth, where the innocent humans live. They give up, but Boom heard a myth that Cryers get stronger with tears so they still invade Earth. As a last resort, the two travel to Earth and picked five teenagers to protect the two planets from Boom. Together they became the Rocket Rangers. They get new allies that also become rangers. Rangers Episodes #The Adventure Begins (1) #The Adventure Begins (2) #Working Together #The Great Sister Runaway (1) #Kry's Daughter (2) #Shocking #From the Top #Kry's Plan #Amy's Attack #Bye, Bye Zords (1) #The Power of the Kings (2) #Mega Awesome (3) #Orange Revenge #Attack of the Aliens #From the Stars (1) #Brock's Training (2) #The Star of the Show #Guess Who's Back #Amy's Reveal #A New Member #The Astro King #Krysis's Decision #Blast from the Past #The Great Race (1) #John v.s James (2) #The Champions (3) #Speed King (4) #Ultra Power (5) #Can't Catch Me #The Ultra Takedown #Time for the Gigazord #Giga Fail #Black and White #The Showdown (1) #The Takedown (2) #Won't Give Up (3) #The Lost Zords (4) #The Final Battle (5) Arsenal Zords The zords are gigantic rockets, cars, and spaceships that were made by Krysis to fight big Soldier Cryers. They can combine to form Megazords. The Kings are 3 zords piloted by multiple rangers that can actually talk and move on their own. The other zords are useless without a pilot. Here are the zords. *Rocket Flyer 1 *Rocket Flyer 2 *Rocket Flyer 3 *Rocket Flyer 4 *Rocket Flyer 5 *Ultraship *Rocket Star *Rocket Flyer I *Astro Flyer *Rocket Racer 7 *Rocket Racer 8 *Street Racer * Ultrazord 1 *Ultrazord 2 *Ultrazord 3 *Ultrazord 4 *Ultrazord 5 *Ultrazord 6 *Ultrazord 7 *Ultrazord 8 *Ultrazord 9 Flyers 1-5 combine into the Rocket Flight Megazord. The Ultraship transforms into the Asteroid King. The Rocket Star transforms into the Star Megazord. Rocket Flyer I transforms into the Astro Fighter Zord. Astro Flyer transforms into the Astro King. Rocket Racers 7-8 combine into the Highspeed Megazord. Street Racer transforms into Street King. The Carrier Zord can fit the 9 zords. The Rocket Carrier Zord splits into 9 pieces called the Ultrazords. The Carrier Zord and Ultra Zords don't need a pilot but can be piloted. These are called the Lost Zords. The Kings can combine to form the Rocket King Gigazord. The other megazords form the Space Gigazordzord. The Star and Rocket Flight Megazords form the Astro Star Megazord. The Rocket Flight Megazord and the Fighter Zord form the Astro Fighter Megazord. Then the Rocket Flight can combine with the Highspeed Megazord to form the Astro Racer Megazord. The Ultrazords combine into the Universe Gigazord. The Space Gigazord can ride on the Carrier Zord. Morphers The first 5 morphers and Amy's morpher are the Rocket Morphers which have the shape of a rocket. Where the door would be is a keypad covered by a door and where the window would be is a round plate with the ranger's symbol ( a wind shield divided into pieces by the ranger's number are the same as the ranger's visor and zord). The code is 3-2-1 and then saying "Blast off". The morphing sequence is just the ranger jumping and that gives them the suit while the morpher plate detaches and becomes the helmet. Brock's morpher is the Star Morpher. It is a rectangle with a plate that has a six sided star ( which is also on his visor). He also has a keypad with a lid. He has the same sequence as the others. The Racer Morphers are used by Ai and Akihiko. They are rectangular and have a checker pattern. These morphers have a wheel and a plate with their symbols. They spin the wheel and say " Ready-Set-Go". Their sequence is the same as the others. The Battlizer Rocket is a morpher used by Matt to become Super Rocket Ranger. Also there is also Cyber Mode, where he uses stronger weapons and rides the Cyber Bike. Weapons *Racer Launcher **Rocket Launcher ***Rocket Cannon ***Rocket Winger ***Rocket Pistol ***Rocket Pistol ***Rocket Blaster **Astro Blaster ***Ball and Chain ***Star Saber ***Rocket Cannon I ***Rocket Ax **Racer Sword **Racer Shield **Racer Blater *Ultra Blaster *Cyber Saber *Cyber Blaster *Cyber Ax Trivia *This the first show in the Kry Era. *This show does not have a crossover. *This is the third show where a ranger shares their name with a previous team. In this case, Ashley. *This is the second show to have an Orange Ranger if count Kat. *This show has the most zords than any show if you count the Lost Zords. *This show is a bit like In Space. See Also [[Category:Series] Category:Power Rangers Rocket Force Category:Kry Era